Reconnection
by BlackFox12
Summary: For the Lonely Prompts Challenge: The Originals, Elijah/Kol - I'd love to see Elijah's disciplining extend to Kol as well, perhaps they agree rather than dagger him each time he misbehaves, he would benefit from a good spanking to learn the error of his ways? Maybe Christmas 1914 if you're feeling festive. Co-written with ficwriterjet.


**Author's Note:** This story was written as an RPG (roll playing game) between ficwriterjet and cat2000. It was written for the 'Lonely Prompt Challenge' over on the LiveJournal group 'spanking_world' for the following prompt by 'agirlnamedtruth':

 _The Originals, Elijah/Kol - I'd love to see Elijah's disciplining extend to Kol as well, perhaps they agree rather than dagger him each time he misbehaves, he would benefit from a good spanking to learn the error of his ways? Maybe Christmas 1914 if you're feeling festive._

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these characters, and we're not making any money from this story.

 **Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of an adult by his older sibling.

 **RECONNECTION**

 _New Orleans_

 _December 28, 1914_

Klaus was in his study painting a picture with the new brushes his sister had given him for Christmas, when he overheard something that made his blood boil.

The staff had been tasked with packing up all the Christmas decorations in preparation for a grand New Year's party that the Mikaelson's would be throwing. Two of the younger maids were just outside his study pulling red ribbons down and gossiping while they worked. They clearly didn't know he was in the study, because they were talking about various young men that they fancied.

"What about Albert?" the first girl said.

"The stable boy?" the second girl asked.

"He has a sweet disposition."

"Sweet is alright, but he's not particularly handsome." The second girl's voice lowered to a whisper. "What about Kol?"

The first girl gasped, and then said in a rushed whisper, "Not for all the money in the world. That boy is bad news."

"I like them a bit bad," the second girl said with a chuckle.

"Not like him you don't, he's dangerous. Last night on my way home I saw him with Cassandra."

"The witch!?"

"Keep your voice down!" the first girl hissed. "Yes he was with the witch. They were kissing and touching in a lewd manner while walking towards her shop. And I know for a fact he didn't come home until an hour ago. And he's asleep now, which means he didn't sleep much last night. You'd do well to keep far away from that one."

The girls kept talking about other men, but Klaus had already tuned them out. He was too livid to focus on anything other than his younger brother's bad behavior. He started muttering to himself while carefully cleaning off his new paintbrushes.

"He hasn't even been home for a full week, and he's already consorting with witches. Not just any witch, but Cassandra, the one who hates me the most. How could he be stupid enough to sleep with her? Every time I let him go off on one of his adventures he comes back full of himself."

Klaus shook his head, and reluctantly went to his desk. He opened a secret panel in the back where he'd hidden one of the daggers he used to keep his siblings in line. With determination he headed towards his younger brother's bedroom. For something this serious, he'd have to keep Kol in a coffin for at least a year.

Elijah had retired early the night before, so he'd been unaware of Kol's late night activities… at least until he too heard the maids talking as they were working. He also heard Klaus leaving his study; it wasn't as if his younger brother was trying to be quiet or sneaky.

Leaving his own study, Elijah stepped in front of Klaus before his brother could take the stairs. "This is not the way, Niklaus." His voice was low, only carrying to Klaus, rather than any of the servants who might take more than a passing interest in them.

Scowling, Klaus said, "Step aside, Elijah. You will not convince me to let Kol's antics go unpunished."

"That is not what I'm trying to do," Elijah answered. Gesturing to the dagger in Klaus' hand, he added, "Daggering our brother will do no good."

Klaus crossed his arms and sighed. This wasn't the first time Elijah had tried to talk him out of daggering one of their siblings, and he doubted it would be the last. "I disagree, but I'll hear you out."

Elijah wasn't surprised that Klaus disagreed with him. His brother had it in his mind that daggering their siblings was the best way to deal with any misbehavior. "Every time you release Kol after daggering him, it does nothing to change his behavior, and I would say it makes him worse."

"That's not true. Once I release him he's quite well behaved… for week or two at least." Klaus was willing to concede that his brother might have a point. "And then he does something even worse. So if not this," he held up the dagger, "than what?"

Unwilling to discuss family punishments, and particularly those he'd used on Klaus, outside of their private rooms, Elijah grasped his brother's arm to lead Klaus back into his study. "I believe it would be better to continue this discussion in private."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but dutifully let Elijah take him to the study, and close the door behind them. His brother never did like to air their family squabbles in front of the staff.

Elijah turned to face Klaus. "I propose to deal with Kol the same way I have handled you in the past," he said, simply and clearly. He'd been thinking about this since the last time Klaus had daggered their brother; and as time had passed, he'd only become more convinced the punishment would work better.

A faint blush appeared on Klaus' face. _That_ was certainly something that he'd rather not think about ever again. It had been over a century since the last time Elijah had put him over his knee, and he still found it humbling and embarrassing a hundred years later. But then he supposed that was what Elijah was getting at. If he spanked Kol instead of daggering him, Kol would be embarrassed, humbled, and it would be memorable enough to keep him in line for quite some time.

Klaus considered doing it himself, but after suffering years of abuse at their father's hands, Klaus simply couldn't spank anyone. The very thought of it turned his stomach. He could kill, bite, disembowel, maim, and decapitate without pause, but repeatedly hitting someone on the ass would open up too many old wounds. It didn't make a lot of sense seeing as he'd always been on the receiving end of the abuse, and he could _take_ a spanking without any trauma. He also knew from personal experience that there was a huge difference between a spanking given out of love, and the kind of beating his father used to dish out. But the thought of becoming his father had always terrified him, which was why he'd chosen to dagger his siblings in the first place. They both knew that Elijah had no such qualms.

He looked Elijah in the eyes and said sincerely, "I can picture that working wonders on Kol. If you're willing to be the disciplinarian and keep him in line, I'll support you one hundred percent. But if his behavior hasn't drastically improved six months from now, we're going to revisit the idea of daggering him."

Elijah nodded. "I am willing to step in with our brother and attempt to change his behavior without resorting to daggering him." He was fairly confident that Kol wouldn't need to be daggered after this, but it was enough that Klaus was willing to consider it.

"Then by all means," Klaus gestured towards the door. "Go teach our younger brother a lesson he won't soon forget."

Choosing not to verbally respond, Elijah stepped out of the study and walked up the stairs. On the next floor, he walked along until he came to Kol's room, whereupon he knocked on the door.

Kol was startled out of a deep sleep when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Scowling he shouted, "Go away!" and then groaned when his stomach reminded him that he hadn't had any blood since yesterday morning. The witch had caught his eye last night while he was out searching for some poor bar patron to eat for dinner. She'd been distracting to say the least, and his stomach had faded into the background.

Ignoring his brother's bad-tempered response, Elijah opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and then turning to look evenly at Kol. "I understand you were consorting with a witch last night."

When he heard the door, Kol sat up to glare at whomever had dared to enter his room without permission. But when he heard his brother's accusation, the glare faltered. He'd been so careful to conceal his activities, he was sure that none of his siblings could possibly know the truth of what he'd done last night. And besides, if they'd had any proof of what he'd done, Klaus would be the one confronting him with a dagger, not Elijah with a lecture on proper behavior. Glaring even harder than before, Kol said, "I most certainly was not."

Elijah walked towards the bed. "Don't lie to me, Kol. I already know what you were doing last night, and denying it will only get you in more trouble."

Kol scooted back on the bed, away from his approaching brother. There was no doubt or uncertainty in Elijah's voice, and Kol's stomach sank. If Elijah knew, it was only a matter of time before Klaus knew as well, and then Kol would be back in a coffin for months, if not years. "It's not what you think!" he said, holding up his hands in a placating manner, and quickly tried to come up with an excuse that would get him off the hook. "I… I was getting information to use against the witches."

Reaching the bed, Elijah sat down; close to his brother, though not quite touching. "I believe it is exactly what I think," he answered. "Klaus is already aware of what happened, but has agreed to allow me to handle your behavior."

That information gave Kol pause. If his erratic and often violent older brother already knew what he'd done, then this was new territory. Klaus never let Elijah handle misbehavior from Kol, or Rebekah, and Finn had been daggered for so long, he could barely be considered a sibling any longer. Elijah was much more calm and predictable than Klaus, but just as deadly. "Handle it how?"

"I am going to spank you." Elijah's response was delivered in a calm, quiet voice. He also shifted his position slightly, enough that he could grab Kol if his brother reacted unpredictably.

Kol blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap his head around those words. Elijah had spanked him before. In fact, Elijah had spanked him too many times to count. The role of disciplinarian had often fallen to Elijah while they were growing up, because Finn wanted nothing to do with his younger siblings, their father was off fighting and pillaging other villages, and their mother was busy with her witchcraft. Then when they'd first been turned, Elijah had continued on as disciplinarian for a couple of centuries. But that had been so very many years ago, that it seemed absurd now.

"The fuck you are," Kol hissed. Not that his refusal had ever stopped his older brother from dragging him across his lap, but he'd rarely refused back when it was a common occurrence. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you do that to me again after decades… no centuries of you standing by and doing nothing while Klaus daggered me!"

Elijah nodded; not because he was agreeing not to, but because Kol was right. He _had_ stood by and done nothing. Let Kol, let _all_ of them really, get away with behavior he never would have let slide before. "You're right. But that ends now." He moved with speed, to grab his brother and tug Kol across his lap.

A grunt came out of Kol as his stomach hit Elijah's thighs. He was very glad that he'd been too tired to take his clothes off when he'd stumbled into bed a few hours ago, but the unfortunately familiar position still made him blush with shame and embarrassment.

"Now?" he sputtered with growing anger. "Suddenly you've decided to turn the clock back a few centuries and I'm just supposed to accept that?" He wiggled to get free, kicking his legs and pushing at the bed with his arms.

They were both vampires, but Kol was smaller, and even though he was struggling, Elijah could shift until he was sitting in the middle of the bed, his brother's body draped over his legs and supported by the bed. "I have failed you. _That_ ends now." He tugged Kol's pants down.

"Nooo," Kol whined in dismay when he felt the cool air on his naked backside. He'd heard the fierce commitment in Elijah's voice, and a very small part of him remembered what it was like to be held accountable for his mistakes, instead of being locked away. But a much bigger part of him was still pissed, confused, and maybe even hurt by the years in between.

He'd never been a match for either of his older brothers when it came to a physical struggle, and in years gone by he would have ceased arguing once he was already over Elijah's lap, but too many years had passed to let it go so easily now. He put his hand back, palm facing up, to shield as much of his ass as he could. "Elijah wait! I told you I was trying to get information from her! I was trying to help our family!"

"You are not in a good position to lie to me," Elijah said firmly. Instead of moving his hand out of the way, he swatted low down on Kol's backside, where he wasn't covering, and continued, "You were all over each other, to the point you neglected feeding yourself." He'd learned to recognize the signs through the centuries they'd been alive.

"Shit," Kol muttered, and quickly moved his hand. He'd been spanked enough to know that he didn't want all the pain concentrated on the lower half of his backside. He punched the mattress with the side of his fist and yelled, "So what if I was! It's a ridiculous rule. I should be able to sleep with whomever I like!"

Elijah began to swat in earnest. "It isn't about controlling who you sleep with. It is about avoiding witches who hate our family and everything we stand for. And you _know better_ than to lie to me." He didn't use his full strength as he swatted, but some of them did overlap as he went over Kol's backside with one full circuit, down to his thighs, and then began again.

Kol grunted and hissed with pain when the spanking started, and then whimpered at Elijah's tone when he mentioned the lying. Kol _did_ know better. Elijah had never tolerated lying, not even when they were human.

When the swats moved to the top of his butt again, Kol squirmed and shouted, "Fine! I'm sorry I lied! But in all fairness, getting daggered repeatedly doesn't exactly engender trust and honesty, so maybe you should give me a pass!"

Elijah could have pointed out that he wasn't responsible for daggering Kol, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. He knew he should have stepped in long before now. He tightened his grip on his brother and began swatting a fraction harder, though kept at the same speed. "I won't give you a pass. But I _will_ stop you from being daggered again in the future. I _will_ take the responsibility for your discipline back."

"Ow," Kol whined at the increased physical pain, but that was nothing compared to the overwhelming emotions that flooded his system when Elijah said he wouldn't let him be daggered again. His eyes filled and his chest felt tight. He shook his head, trying to shake off those long forgotten days when he could depend on his older brother to protect him both from the world at large and from his own admittedly reckless behavior.

"Cassandra's not that bad!" he said in a last ditch effort to get his brother to stop. "It was just a quick tumble! We didn't talk about the family at all!"

"Maybe not this time," Elijah replied, still swatting. "But now that she's convinced you to let your guard down around her even a little, how do you know she will not use that trust to cause harm and mischief? It is well known how little she likes Niklaus."

Kol hated it when Elijah remained calm and made logical points while setting his ass on fire. He kicked his foot on the mattress and tried very hard not to let his emotions come to the surface. "That's not fair, no one likes Nik."

"It isn't just him she doesn't like," Elijah commented. "You haven't been back for long enough to see that." He still swatted, wrapping his other arm around Kol's waist to draw his brother closer against his stomach.

It was all too much. The lecture, the pain, and the familiarity of being over Elijah's lap for punishment pushed Kol over the edge, and tears started to roll down his face. "Okay!" he said, "You've made your point! I won't do it again! Just stop! Please!" He pressed his face against the bedding to hide his tears.

Elijah couldn't help but wince at the sound and scent of the tears, but while he slowed down the swats, he didn't stop them completely. "From now on, you will answer to me for any misbehavior. This will be the position you end up in. No more daggering. I cannot give you back those lost years, but I can promise you it will not change again."

With that promise from his brother, Kol's tears turned into full on crying. There was relief in the knowledge that he wouldn't be subjected to the dagger anymore, but in this particular moment Kol mostly just felt sorry. Sorry that he'd broken the rules, sorry that he'd slept with an enemy, and sorry that his brother was punishing him. "I'm sorry!" he said again, though it wasn't particularly coherent through his tears.

Elijah finished the spanking and carefully replaced his brother's clothing, then helped Kol up to sit next to him on the bed, so he could wrap his arms around his younger brother in a tight hug.

It only took a few seconds for Kol to stop crying. The familiar post spanking comfort mixed with vampire healing made for a fairly quick recovery. When he belatedly realized he was clinging to Elijah like a limpet, he let go, and wiped some of the tears off his face. "Sorry," he muttered while gesturing to the damp spot on Elijah's chest. "I may have wrecked your shirt."

Elijah shook his head and clasped Kol's shoulder. "The shirt is not important," he stated sincerely.

Looking down at his lap, Kol said softly, "What about Nik? Does he know… I mean I'm sure he knows, but… is he in agreement with this new plan?"

Elijah nodded. "He knows. He's chosen not to stop this. It is now me you answer to and I will not let you down again."

Though he was loath to admit it, Kol much preferred his older brother's method of keeping him in line, and if he were being honest with himself, he knew it worked better than Klaus' chosen method of punishment.

"Okay," he said quietly, and finally looked in Elijah's eyes. "I won't see Cassandra again, and I'll be more careful when I choose a woman to share my bed."

"Thank you." Elijah squeezed his shoulder. "And when you are ready, we can leave the house so you may feed."

"We?" Kol asked. "I can feed myself, you know," he said with a hint of irritation. After such an emotional event, he didn't exactly want to be alone, and reconnecting with his older brother actually sounded nice, but he did have some pride left.

"Yes. And I will also need to feed, so we can just as well do so together," Elijah stated.

Accepting that explanation, Kol nodded. "I suppose. I'm ready to go." He stood but then frowned before stepping towards the door. "Are you going to make me apologize to Nik?"

Elijah stood as well, even as he answered, "I expect you to make him the same promise you made me. That you will not see Cassandra again."

Kol's shoulder's slumped slightly. He just knew Klaus would be full of knowing little smirks if not outright teasing about the spanking he'd just endured. "I'd like to get that over with now, before we go eat if that's alright with you."

Elijah nodded. "He was in his study when I last saw him." He walked towards the door.

Kol followed Elijah out the door and down the stairs. They walked into Klaus' study together.

Klaus was busy painting again, and without turning around, he said, "I hear you've been bedding our enemies, little brother."

"One enemy," Kol muttered.

"I trust Elijah has helped you to see the error of your ways?"

"Yes," he ground out. Then in a rush to get it over with he added, "And I promise I won't be seeing Cassandra again."

Klaus finally turned to look at him and said with a raised eyebrow, "You'd best not see her again."

"I just promised I wouldn't!"

With a nod, Klaus turned back to his painting. "If you do, I'm sure Elijah will have plenty to say about it. And if memory serves he has a very heavy hand."

Kol scowled and refused to comment. "Let's go," he said to Elijah.

Elijah thought about requesting that they not pick at each other, but decided he'd tackle one fight at a time. The important thing right now was keeping the peace; and making up for his neglect of Kol. He nodded to his younger brother, resting his hand on Kol's shoulder as he said, "We are going out to feed, but will be back shortly."

"Very well," Klaus said absently as he focused on his art.

Some of Kol's irritation faded when he felt Elijah's hand on his shoulder, and he quietly let Elijah lead him out the door to find some breakfast together.

 **The End**


End file.
